jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnotaurus
This odd looking carnivore is a midsize animal that can only be found on Isla Nublar and the wilds of Northern California. With its odd look InGen saw a public attraction in this predator but when the first specimen got released it showed to be more of a challenge but Carnotaurus was still able to fit in with Jurassic World. They were cloned for Jurassic World around 2009. A ranger nearly killed when a adult Carnotaurus bursted out from its hiding place, totally unseen it only stood 6-7 meters from him without being seen despite its 10.4 in length. The clones are somewhat larger than their ancestors and have longer arms as well. Carnotaurus will sometimes live in pairs and this hunting strategy is very effective. They are patient hunters who can stand still in one place for hours, waiting for prey to come to them. Then they will attack at high speed. At the moment, this species is now threaten by extinction to Mt Sibo's eruption on Isla Nublar. The Dinosaur Protection Group has established a rescue mission to save along with all the other dinosaurs trapped on a Isla Nublar. Name Meaning Derived from the Latin carno carnis ("flesh") and taurus ("bull"), the name Carnotaurus means "meat-eating bull", alluding to its bull-like horns. Appearance and Size Appearance The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting conspecifics. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, by slow pushes with the upper sides of their skulls, or by ramming each other head-on, using their horns as shock absorbers. The feeding habits of Carnotaurus remain unclear some studies suggest the animal was able to hunt down very large prey such as sauropods, while other studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals. Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and was possibly one of the fastest large theropods. As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long and slender hindlimbs. The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers. Size Carnotaurus was a lightly built, bipedal predator, measuring 8 to 9 m (26 to 30 ft) in length and weighing at least 1.35 metric tons (1.33 long tons; 1.49 short tons). The skeleton is preserved with extensive skin impressions, showing a mosaic of small, non-overlapping scales measuring approximately 5 mm in diameter. Abilities Strength and Combat Judging by their size, they can handle prey that might be close to their own size, or smaller. Although despite its size a match to fight Sinoceratops in short period time. Though the Carnotaurus has lost the fight it strength had proven for larger therapod like Tyrannosaurus rex wasn’t match. Durability and Stamina Carnotaurus had taken attacks from adult Sinoceratops. As the female Carnotaurus took many blows from the Sinoceratops it still managed to get back up to hunt once more. Their skin is tough enough to take the jaw strength of a Tyrannosaurus like Rexy though possibly was holding back her true strength. Though their stamina might be high enough as it was running from the eruption of the volcano like most dinosaurs it had seen new prey of humans that tried to hunt them. Though it saw larger prey such as Sinoceratops that it lost the brutal fight it still had enough stamina to try once again to hunt single human until Rexy however was able to bite its neck and was hold down by the Tyrannosaurus rex foot. Though as eruption of the volcano the Carnotaurus was spared that still had enough stamina to run off. Speed and Agility Unkown their speed in Jurassic World though in reality their one of the fastest theropods as it’s possible that trait does exist for the Carnotaurus. Hunting Carnotaurus had shown to hunt its prey as solitary. As a single Carnotaurus at walked by the gyrosphere to engage its prey the humans as it walk bit close to sprint. Though it also had shown to try to steal prey from other therapods like Tyrannosaurus rex eating human that split it. History Creation Two Carnotaurus were cloned on Isla Sorna somewhere before 1994. In 1994, the two Carnotaurus were freed and roamed the island. They weren't planned for Jurassic Park. It's unknown if they were alive durin 1997. These clones looked a bit different from their real-life counterparts. They were slightly oversized, had a broader snout, had pronated wrists like all of InGen's cloned theropods, claws on all fours fingers rather than just three of the four of the originals, and the speed was reduced. Jurassic World The Carnotaurus DNA was used genetically for the creation of the Indominus rex. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Carnotaurus was able to survive on the island for 3 years before the Mount Sibo eruption. When the stampede cleared the plains, a Carnotaurus appears and attempts to attack Owen and the gyrosphere during the eruption of Mount Sibo. The Carnotaurus then try to take down the Sinoceratops but manage to escape. However, Rexy appears and bites down on its neck, before stepping down on the Carnotaurus and letting out its iconic roar. The Carnotaurus was crushed under her weight. Another Carnotaurus was seen stampeding to a cliff. At least two other Carnotaurus were captured by Ken Wheatley's men. Only two were saved, it was seen breaking out along with Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Gallimimus, Pteranodon, Compsognathus, Sinoceratops, and Parasaurolophus. It was last seen with Rexy. Carnotaurus tried to steal the leg but gets knocked off balance before running away. Jurassic World Evolution Gallery Trivia *It's the first ceratosaur to appear ever since it's relative Ceratosaurus appeared in Jurassic Park 3. *Carnotaurus along with Compsognathus, Sinoceratops, and Stygimoloch don't have a Holoscape in Jurassic World. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Fast therapod Category:Theropod Category:Theropods Category:Alive Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Cut content Category:Jurassic world the game